Deep Dish Pizza (Kart Fiction)
Yes a kart fiction about Deep Dish Pizza wowee Note: This is kind of a spin off of Djgirl's (AcceledAcceled's) kart fiction. ANOTHER NOTE: I am NOT trying to make fun of the creators and mods of KK. The creators and mods do hard work for Kart Kingdom. This is just a silly kart fiction. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile at some random pizza restaurant in Kartville *Gawain eats deep dish pizza* *Everyone is staring at him* New User: *Walks by* Ooh, deep dish pizza, I'll ask for a pie- *Lehcar grabs the new user* Lehcar: DUDE BE CAREFUL HE WILL GO INSANE IF SOMEONE TAKES AWAY HIS PIZZA New User: Wait wha- *Bishop walks by* Bishop: Oooh, pizza *Bishop takes all of Gawain's deep dish pizza* Bishop: Thanks Osophie: ...OH NO. *Bishop walks away* Gawain: .... *Gawain suddenly throws his chair* Gawain: WHO TOOK MY PIZZA Alivor: OH GOD EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIFE Djgirl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Elks: WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN 10Dawson10: I DON'T KNOW *Gawain starts exploding stuff* *Gawain explodes as well* Reporter: BREAKING NEWS, A KID GOES INSANE WHEN A RANDOM PERSON TAKES HIS DEEP DISH PIZZA AWAY WE WILL NOW TALK TO SOME WITNESSES Lehcar: I don't know Alivor: I don't know Clingwrap: I don't know 10Dawson10: I don't know Four: I LIKE THE NUMBER FOUR MY NAME IS FOUR I AM FOUR I LOVE FOUR Princess Wonderful: I like steak Four: Four is better Princess Wonderful: No your wrong Four: No your wrong Princess Wonderful: No your wrong Four: No your wrong News Reporter: Stop Four and Princess Wonderful: Fine K: I don't know CC: If you come to me one more time I will throw memory wipe powder on you Drew: I don't know wait aren't I evil in the other Kart Fiction Dash: G O T T A D A S H Dot: I don't know *Draws a dot on the camera* I love dots Dee: I don't know Del: I don't know give me my money now for being on TV Armstrong: HI MOM Armstorng's mom: I don't know by the way hi son Armstorng: Hi Harley: Play my games News Reporter: ... Harley: Right now CC's twin (yes she has a twin now): I don't know Sour Sue: Why are you asking me I was literally inside my apartment The Gent: I don't know Pickleback: MMMMM pickles Bishop: I don't know by the way where are my bishop chess pieces I need them right now Glitterpup1: Get away from me MechanicEd: I don't know I never know Cowgirllily: I don't know Bradstormer: I don't know Yumms: I don't know Pigmanfan: I have no idea can I please have my pig back News reporter: WHY DOES EVERYBODY ALWAYS SAY "I DON'T KNOW" TO ME Lehcar: OH GOD RUN CC's twin: AAAAAAAAAAAAA News reporter: I DECLARE WAR ON EVERYTHING TO EVER EXIST Gawain: No I'm the one who says that News Reporter: No I do Gawain: No I'm the one who says that News Reporter: No I do Gawain: No I'm the one who says that News Reporter: No I do Gawain: No I'm the one who says that News Reporter: No I do Gawain: No I'm the one who says that News Reporter: No I do Gawain: No I'm the one who says that News Reporter: No I do This went on for some time until this happened Gawain: Ok that's it *The void appears* News Reporter: NOOOOOOOOOOO---- *The news reporter gets put into the void* *The void disappears* Gawain: Ok I'm not mad anymore *Goes back to normal* Drew: This kart fiction makes no sense Sour Sue: You make no sense Drew: SUE I SWEAR I AM DONE WITH YOUR ROASTS Sour Sue: Drew I swear I am done with your raging Drew: AUGAUUGAUAUAUAGUAUUAUAUAUAGUUAUAUAUUGAUAUAUUAUAUGAUAUA *Drew explodes* Sour Sue: Ok then buddy *Gawain eats deep dish pizza again* Bishop: Oooh deep dish piz- Lehcar: NO WE ARE NOT DOING THAT AGAIN *Lehcar grabs Bishop and runs away with him* Bishop: WHERE ARE WE GOING Lehcar: TO YOUR HOUSE SO YOU DON'T GRAB HIS PIZZA Bishop: NO Lehcar: YES Bishop: NO Lehcar: YES Bishop: NO Lehcar: YES Bishop: NO Lehcar: YES This also went on for some time until Lehcar: We are here Bishop: WHAT NO *Lehcar throws Bishop into his house* Lehcar: Ok bye Bishop: Bye News Reporter: BREAKING NEWS: THE KID DIDN'T HAVE HIS DEEP DISH PIZZA TAKEN AWAY THIS TIME Gawain: Wait how did you get back News Reporter: I came back because Kart Kingdom logic Gawain: Oh cool News Reporter: Yeah Gawain: Ok take this *Gawain throws deep dish pizza at the reporter* News Reporter: Ouch Gawain: Ok now cue the sad music because we always play sad music during these moment oh no I forgot the sad music so pretend there is sad music ok Drew: This still make no sense Sour Sue: You still don't make any sense Drew: OMG STOP Sour Sue: How about you stop making bad comebacks Drew: OMG YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE I DECLARE WAR Gawain: NO I DECLARE WAR NOT YOU Lehcar: OH COME ON NOT AGAI- We'll be right back ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ And now, Random images of Deep Dish Pizza ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Greg: Hi there need a new car? Gawain has been using this joke for the past 1 and a half year please stop him I am tired of being the running joke of everything please help me Ram: Yes I do need a new car Greg: Yay my first sale Ram: Ok do you have a kart that says "Ram" on it Greg: What no Ram: Ok bye Greg: NOOOOOO Ram: Just kidding I'll buy that car Greg: Ok cool Ram: Why do we always say cool Greg: Because of cool Ram: Woah Greg: Yeah Ram: This kart fiction is way too long Greg: I know right Ram: Yeah. Ram: Oh no its endin- ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Bishop: AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH JUST KIDDING ITS NOT OVER ITS GONNA BE EVEN LONGER Glitterpup1: Why though Bishop: BECAUSE Glitterpup1: Because why Bishop: JUST BECAUSE Glitterpup1: Just because what Bishop: JUST BECAUSE OF BECAUSE Glitterpup1: Just because of because what Bishop: That's it I give up Gawain: I gave up almost 5 years ago Bishop: Gawain go away no one likes your jokes Gawain: No Bishop: Yes Gawain: No Bishop: Yes Gawain: No Bishop: Yes Gawain: No Bishop: Yes MechanicEd: OH GOD WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN Four: I DON'T KNOW Gawain: No Bishop: Yes Gawain: No Bishop: Yes Gawain: No Bishop: Yes Gawain: No Bishop: Yes This went on for some time until MechanicEd: *Thinking*''That's it, I am sick and tired of all this randomness happening every single freaking day of my life, I must put an end to this RIGHT NOW'' MechanicEd: HEY Gawain: ...? *MechanicEd opens the void* Bishop: OMG WHAT Gawain: NO I'M THE PERSON WHO DOES THAT AAAAAAAAAAAHHH- *Bishop and Gawain go flying into the void* Lehcar: Make sure Gawain stays in there forever MechanicEd: I will Lehcar: Whew, no more horrible puns.. Luam667: No more of his awful kart fictions Sour Sue: But this IS a kart fiction Pickleback: HEY WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL Sour Sue: I DON'T CARE ALSO BY THE WAY YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL TO TELL ME I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL Pickleback: YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL TO TELL ME I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL TO TELL YOU THAT YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL Sour Sue: YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL TO TELL ME I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL TO TELL YOU THAT YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL TO TELL ME THAT I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL MechanicEd: OH MY GOD CAN YOU GUYS BE QUIET Sour Sue and Pickleback: NO MechanicEd: UUGUGUHGUHGUUHGUHGHUGUHGUHGUHGUHGUHUHGUGUHHHUGHUGHUG Alivor: Wait a second, doesn't Gawain have a teleportion ray? *Silence* Everyone: OH NO *Gawain and Bishop appear* Gawain: I WILL NOW GET REVENGE Everyone: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH *Gawain explodes everything to ever exist* Bunnyboy: Great job, now we are floating in nothingness Djgirl: Yeah Gawain: Fine I'll fix everything *Gawain fixes everything* Marvelgirl: Isn't somebody going to question how Gawain just exploded everything and then fixed it Lehcar: He does that all the time Marvelgirl: Oh, right. Reporter: BREAKING NEWS, THE KID WHO WENT INSANE WHEN SOME RANDOM PERSON TOOK AWAY HIS DEEP DISH PIZZA EXPLODED EVERYTHING TO EXIST AND THEN FIXED IT IN 30 SECONDS WE WILL NOW TALK TO SOME PEOPLE WHO CAN EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED Lehcar: I don't know Alivor: I don't know Clingwrap: I don't know 10Dawson10: I don't know Four: I LIKE THE NUMBER FOUR MY NAME IS FOUR I AM FOUR I LOVE FOUR Princess Wonderful: I like steak Four: Four is better Princess Wonderful: No your wrong Four: No your wrong Princess Wonderful: No your wrong Four: No your wrong News Reporter: Stop Four and Princess Wonderful: Fine K: I don't know CC: If you come to me one more time I will throw memory wipe powder on you Drew: I don't know wait aren't I evil in the other Kart Fiction Dash: G O T T A D A S H Dot: I don't know *Draws a dot on the camera* I love dots Dee: I don't know Del: I don't know give me my money now for being on TV Armstrong: HI MOM Armstorng's mom: I don't know by the way hi son Armstorng: Hi Harley: Play my games News Reporter: ... Harley: Right now CC's twin (yes she has a twin now): I don't know Sour Sue: Why are you asking me I was literally inside my apartment The Gent: I don't know Pickleback: MMMMM pickles Bishop: I don't know by the way where are my bishop chess pieces I need them right now Glitterpup1: Get away from me MechanicEd: I don't know I never know Cowgirllily: I don't know Bradstormer: I don't know Yumms: I don't know Pigmanfan: I have no idea can I please have my pig back Reporter: Wait...THIS IS WHAT EVERYONE SAID LAST TIME! TIME IS REPEATING ITSELF! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- Please stand by ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Gawain: Why is this still not over Elks: Who knows lol Pigmanfan: Didn't we run away Gawain: No everyone got lazy Pigmanfan: Oh Ninja: Ok cool Gawain: Anyways who wants to throw Bishop to the moon because he makes me insane *Silence* Gawain: ...Who wants to throw myself to the moon *Everyone raises their hand* Gawain: BUT I'M SORRY Lehcar: LOL NO Luam667: YEAH Gawain: BUT- Ninja: WE DON'T CARE THROW HIM OFF *Gawain is thrown to the moon* Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHA- *Everything freezes* Gawain: Wait what I didn't freeze Writer: I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU Gawain: But I'm literally you in real life Writer: LOL I DON'T CARE Gawain: You are literally me in real life your just saving me because I'm you Writer: ...Ok stay there then Gawain: OK OK FINE GEEZ SORRY MYSELF Writer: .......... Gawain: I MEAN WRITER *The writer who is Gawain in real life throws Gawain in this story back to everyone else and unfreezes time* Writer: I AM EXTREMELY OFFENDED RIGHT NOW (More will be added soon) ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ I hope you enjoyed this silly kart fiction, lol. -----Gawain Category:Kart Fictions Category:SirGawain8